College majors
College Majors- In each kind of department there are fields that are possible to study. A major in college is a main area of study that students want to specialize in. Within the different liberal arts programs and non-liberal arts, there are different majors that can be pursed. EX. In the science deparment you can be a psychologist, chemist, or biologist. There are other more consentrated areas of each department. A college major is something students pick that is their passion and something that they wanted to purse since they were in highschool. Some students come to College and dont have an idea what they want to do. This can be helped by pin pointing your likes and dislikes and finding out which type of fields that is interesting to you. Waiting til the last minute to chose a major in College can be a money wasted and or time wasted. Research different deparments? How to chose a Major In declaring a major in college there are some key things that are important to know. What ever things that one goes into make sure it is something that when you wake up in the morning you are excited about doing. College is money and time, dont waste your time in a program that you do not like. This starts with finding out what are your majors interests in life. Know that college courses are difficult and require hard work and dedication so what ever major you chose look up all the courses to make sure that down the line it is something that you will be successful in. If you do not like doing math don't try to major is mathematics. Deparments with Various Majors *''Arts and Sciences '' #''Music'' #''Art'' #''Chemistry'' #''Biology'' #''Dance'' #''Doctor'' *''Business'' #''Business Administration '' #''Managment'' #''Sports Managment'' #''Accounting'' #''Bank Mangament'' *''Education ( Within the department of Education there are different subject matters than can be pursed)'' #''Teacher ( Music k-12, or secondary education, Language)'' #''Instructor '' #''Professor'' *''Health and Human Services'' *''Nursing'' *''Human Resource Developer'' *''Health Care '' *''Social Worker'' *''Technology'' *''Computer Developer'' *''Electronic Engineer'' *''Hotel and Restraunt Managment'' *''Applied Technology'' These Departments are the major deparment and within these departments there are Majors that can be pursed. All some individual subjects has a college and their own required courses to take. For Example the Major can be Vocal Music Education K-12, but an audition into the School and Music is required. '' ''Majors in English Linguistics (major) Pursing a Career not a job, A Passion not a Dream! In your quest to find a major dont not find a major that will make you unhappy in the long run. Yes money is important and is needed in this world. In pursing what you love and being good at what you do money will follow. Hard work and dedication must take top piority in this College Game. The Professor's have their degrees follow your passion and let your heart guide you in the right direction. Premature Pragmatism(Barbara Ehrenreich) Looking into the Future While you are in Highschool utilize your time and research on things to give you a head start. This will help you in the long run, it is better to be over prepared than under prepared. Also you do not want to be half way through a program and figure out that it not for you. Things will not always be prefect but if you start to research and ask questions now, then it will help you in the chosing a Major. Surrond yourself with people that are in your field and that have a career already. Ask around, go to different job companies, make the extra effort. College Board- College Planning References https://bigfuture.collegeboard.org/majors-careers http://dbaschmeryl.blogspot.com/2005/11/premature-pragmatism-by-barbara.html www.studentscholarships.org http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tc3YTHlIP34